mortal_infofandomcom-20200215-history
Beta
Beta What is Beta? /bay't*/, /be't*/ or (Commonwealth) /bee't*/ n. 1. Mostly working, but still under test; usu. used with `in': `in beta'. In the Real World, systems (hardware or software) software often go through two stages of release testing: Alpha (in-house) and Beta (out-house?). Beta releases are generally made to a group of lucky (or unlucky) trusted customers. 2. Anything that is new and experimental. "His girlfriend is in beta" means that he is still testing for compatibility and reserving judgment. 3. Flaky; dubious; suspect (since beta software is notoriously buggy). Historical note: More formally, to beta-test is to test a pre-release (potentially unreliable) version of a piece of software by making it available to selected (or self-selected) customers and users. This term derives from early 1960s terminology for product cycle checkpoints, first used at IBM but later standard throughout the industry. `Alpha Test' was the unit, module, or component test phase; `Beta Test' was initial system test. These themselves came from earlier A- and B-tests for hardware. The A-test was a feasibility and manufacturability evaluation done before any commitment to design and development. The B-test was a demonstration that the engineering model functioned as specified. The C-test (corresponding to today's beta) was the B-test performed on early samples of the production design, and the D test was the C test repeated after the model had been in production a while. What should I expect in beta? Expect to have a lot of crashes, lag, errors, spawn camping, annoying bugs, and all other possible things that could go wrong. Be prepared for character wipes. Beta is not there to have fun in, it is there for testing. If you are not finding and reporting errors and bugs, you are not doing your job. Beta is currently under NDA, which you can view on the login screen of the Mortal Online client. How do I get in beta? You must pre-order Mortal Online here. Official Information regarding the shop: Since we have worked out all duplicate purchases there are a couple of Limited Editions (The Full Loot Bag) available in the shop. The shop is now fully open till our first Beta server is full, meaning if you are able to purchase a license for the game to be released in Q4, you will get instant access to our current Beta. Boxed Edition Pre-order + Beta Access = $75 Digital Download Pre-order + Beta Access = $55 Account-Linked Forums "We are now opening a Beta section (with an integrated bug tracker) on our forums for all our Beta testers. To get access to the Beta section and bug tracker please go to http://www.mortalonline.com/accountlink (you must be a Beta tester for this). You only have to do this once." Official Information on Refunds We'd like to take this opportunity to remind you that a lot of stuff in the Beta has nothing to do with the complete version of Mortal Online, the beta is to help us test and tweak the game until release. Please also remember we are still a small independent company without a sales team and support team to be able to quickly support you for the time being. A dedicated support team will be in place when Mortal Online is officially released. In other words; support will be included in the monthly subscriptions, as that is in part what the monthly subscriptions are for. Beta has a lot of bugs not only related to game play, some of them also deals with even starting the game, problems with drivers etc. We are not able to refund any purchases because you don’t like the Beta, it’s not to be liked it’s to support us in the development. Please consider this before buying a license. Beta IRC You will be manually added to the Mortal Online Beta channel in IRC soon after you buy the pre-order. Once you are added, you may type /moinvite . being the email you bought the pre-order with. If you have bought the pre-order, and it has been over a week and you still cannot access the beta forum, you can go to #mo-help channel. Do not spam the invite bot. Controls Quick Guide Patch Notes Patch Notes Beta Links Twitter - Beta News, Uptime, Downtime, etc MO Forums - Developer Announcements MO Forums - Beta Testing 101 MO Forums - Beta Info MO Forums - Beta Troubleshooting Guide MO Forums - Starting the Beta Client MO Website - Download Beta & Quick Guide MO Forums - Quick Guide (if you're too lazy to download) MO IRC MO Forums - IRC Rules